Hetalia: World Mythology
by Peryton
Summary: The hetalia characters are students at a university for mythological creatures. Each character is a mythical creature from their own country, or as close as I could get. Lots of pairings, including Sufin, Gerita, Giripan, Prucan, Spamano, USUK and others. Don't really have a full story line yet, we'll just have to see where the story takes us. POV alternates each chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Tino

**_Hello readers, here's the first chapter of my newest little fanfiction endeavor, it's my first time writing for this fandom so that's exciting. Not really sure where I'm going with this, but basically each character is some sort of mythical creature and they all go to a university especially for people who aren't human. I tried to make it so that they were creatures from their countries own mythology, so like Finland is a creature from Norse/Finnish mythology. Finding creatures turned out to be a lot harder than I thought though, for basically every country except Greece, plus wikipedia isn't exactly reliable so I seriously doubt that its accurate, but I tried. I'm gonna start out mainly working with the Nordics, France, Spain, Prussia, Germany, Greece, the Italy's, Poland, Japan, China, Canada, US and UK. But I'm more than happy to work the other countries in later, if you have a request for someone who isn't listed let me know. _**

**_The ships I'll be working with so far are:_**

**_Sweden/Finland_**

**_Prussia/Canada_**

**_Germany/Italy_**

**_Spain/Romano_**

**_US/UK_**

**_Denmark/Norway_**

**_Greece/Japan_**

**_Russia/China_**

**_Poland/Lithuania_**

**_But again, if you have a request let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'd love to hear your feedback, enjoy._**

**_(Also, does anyone know what the hell Denmarks human name is? Most fanfiction writers call him Mathias, but I couldn't find anything concrete.)_**

Tino leaned heavily on the bathroom sink, drips of water falling from his damp hair. Cupping his hands, he splashed his face again, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid. _There's no way I'm going to survive a full day without soaking in water._ He thought miserably as he stared at the running tap water. Tino was a Nakki, A species of water spirit. Sort of like a mermaid, without the tail, and kind of like a siren without the pretty voice. His ancestors had made a hobby out of luring passerby's down into their streams to play, and later drown. Nowadays though, Tino found himself dealing with the unfortunate side affects of living on land. Being out of water for a full day was brutal, his skin felt itchy and uncomfortable, and splashing his face with water didn't really do much to alleviate the discomfort. Plus he had to drink a ridiculous amount of water. He groaned deeply as his phone vibrated, letting him know he had to get his butt to class soon. Grabbing a face towel from his backpack he dried his face as well as he could. Despite the fact that every student on the massive University Campus was inhuman, the exact species was often considered a private matter, generally only known by the faculty and any close friends you chose to open up to. It was the first day of classes, so Tino hadn't really met anyone yet, and he was living with his parents so he didn't have a roommate to befriend. For someone as dependent on water as Tino, it was really impossible for him to live anywhere where he couldn't spend the night lounging in a bathtub.

Tino walked out into the now busy halls, students were wondering to their classes, some in groups others by themselves. Tino glanced at the piece of paper he'd pulled out of his pocket; his first class was an introductory course to Human/Mythic Beast relations. It was a required course for all first years. Apparently keeping the humans from hating the variety of less than human creatures on the planet was kind of important. So important in fact people committed their whole career to the issue. Tino glanced around the hallway nervously as he walked. Outside of every classroom several students would lounge against the walls, waiting to be let into the room, others dashed around obnoxiously talking to their friends. While he was looking around him, Tino failed to look foreword as he rounded a corner.

"Oof!" He huffed as he ran into something hard. Turning his head to look foreword again, he stared up to the ridiculously tall and terrifying student he'd just run into.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I really didn't mean too. I guess I should really pay attention to where I'm going hey-" He continued rambling like this for a few moments before the student in front of him finally decided to interrupt him.

"S'okay." He said through his thick accent. Tino stopped talking and glanced up, he could feel his cheeks heating up. The student was kind of terrifying, tall, his face unmoving, glasses framed his blue eyes, his hair was a short blonde mess.

"Oh." Tino said after a moment of silence. "I'm Tino." He said nervously, he wasn't sure what else to say as he stared up at those blue eyes.

"I'm Berwald." Came the reply.

"OH! I have to get to class, it was nice to meet you Berwald. So sorry for running into you like that, see you around." Tino said as he ran off, jolted out of the awkward conversation as he realized he really did have somewhere else to be.

"Okay." Came the soft reply, which Tino didn't really catch since he was already all but flying down the hallway.

When Tino found his classroom he walked in hesitantly, his mind still spinning after his encounter with the tall and terrifying Swede. _I don't even remember what I said to him, _he though miserably. Tino had a habit of rambling when he got nervous and uncomfortable, and was also simultaneously under the intense gaze of someone who was equal parts handsome and intimidating. He still had about two minutes before being late. Tino glanced around for an open seat, there were several, but most of them looked like they were a little too close to large groups of already acquainted friends. One person caught his eye though, so Tino walked over to the seat beside the other boy.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Tino asked. The boy had violet eyes and silvery hair.

"Go ahead." The boy responded quietly. Tino smiled slightly and sat down, attempting to situate himself comfortably, which was virtually impossible with his skin feeling so dry and tight.

"I'm Tino." He said with a smile, trying to hide his physical discomfort.

"I'm Emil." The other boy replied quietly, glancing suspiciously at Tino.

"Do you live on campus?" Tino asked, realizing just how desperate he was to get at least one friend, and the tall Swede did not count.

"Yeah, moved in over the weekend." Emil replied.

"That's cool. Are the dorms nice?" He asked.

"Not really. My roommate is annoying and creepy. He's one of those Mages, you know. Likes to play with black magic." Emil said grumpily.

"Oh, I've never met a mage before." Tino said thoughtfully, he hadn't met many creatures before to be honest; he had been homeschooled.

"No? Well there are a few on campus, it's usually better to avoid them. They're obnoxious showoffs. My brother practices dark magic too, so do my parents. They were so happy when they found out he had the gift for it." Emil grumbled spitefully.

"Oh, that's… um. Nice." Tino said uncertainly, not really sure what he could say. The conversation was cut off as the Prof dimmed the lights and began the lecture. Tino finished two bottles of water over the hour and a half in class. His parents were going to be spending a small fortune to keep him hydrated.

After class finished Tino and Emil left the room side by side.

"So…Do you have another class now?" Tino asked. Emil glanced at him.

"No, I'm gonna go to the library. I told a couple of friends of mine I would meet them there. We're friends from highschool." He explained calmly as he walked.

"Oh, that's nice." Tino said with a soft smile.

"You could come if you want. You seem nice enough." He said gruffly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, but that's very nice of you to offer." Tino said quickly.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Do you have somewhere else you have to be?" He asked. Tino thought for a moment, he really didn't. His next class wasn't for a couple of hours.

"No." Tino answered.

"Well then come on." Emil said as he led the way out of the building and over to the library. It was a massive building, but Emil brought them over to a small study room in the back corner. When they walked into the room there were three young men lounging around a study table. The closest boy to the door had shoulder length brown hair, pulled back into a short ponytail. His eyes were green. His legs were crossed, and he was reading a book, though he glanced up when they walked in. Sitting a few seats away from him was an olive skinned boy with dark brown hair, one curled strand of hair standing out rebelliously, his hazel eyes seemed to be in a permanent glare. He was sprawled out, leaning back into his chair with both feet up on the table. Beside him the last boy had violet eyes and wore glasses, blonde hair hung loosely down onto his shoulders, although he too had a single rebellious curl sticking out. He smiled as they walked in.

"Hi guys," Emil greeted as he set his backpack on the table. "This is Tino, he's in my class."

"Hello, I'm Toris." The green-eyed boy said with a smile. "This is Lovino and Matthew." He said pointing to the other two.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you, eh." The blonde whispered with a smile.

"Speak up bastard no one can hear you." The other boy, Lovino, growled at Matthew.

"Sorry." Matthew replied even more quietly. Lovino shoved his forehead into his hands and muttered what sounded like some Italian choice words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tino said with a little wave.

"Do you guys have any homework yet?" Toris asked curiously.

"Not much." Emil replied as he sat down. Tino sat beside him. The group held polite conversation for a while, well polite except for Lovino, whose language was so colorful it could put a rainbow to shame. Tino didn't really mind though, the others were nice enough to compensate, soon Tino found himself comfortably enjoying the company of the other boys. His discomfort from being out of water was pushed to the back of his mind for an hour, as he and the other boys talked. After a while they were interrupted by some loud shouts from outside the building and something that sounded suspiciously like thunder.

"What was that?" Tino asked worriedly.

"Sounded like my brother." Matthew said with a sigh. "I'd better go check." Together the group got up and left the library, it didn't take long to find the action, since a group of people had gathered around two boys who appeared to be having a silent face off. Matthew walked over to one of the boys on the sidelines, a guy who looked very similar to Matthew, just with slightly shorter hair, blue eyes and a cowlick.

"Hey, Alfred, what's going on?" Matthew asked as he walked over beside his brother.

"OH HEY MATTIE!" Alfred's voice literally boomed like thunder, making Tino's ears hurt. Alfred seemed completely oblivious.

"CAPTAIN EYEBROWS AND THAT OTHER GUYS ARE TOTALLY GOING TO HAVE A MAGIC SHOWOFF! ITS GONNA BE SO FRICKEN RAD DUDE!" Alfred boomed as he turned away from Mattie to watch the two wizards circling around each other.

"Hey, Emil, isn't that your brother?" Toris asked. Emil sighed angrily.

"Yep, that's him." Emil grumbled. Tino could see the resemblance, although the older brother was a bit taller, and his long bangs had to be held back by a hair clip shaped like a cross, he had the same violet eyes as his brother. Except Tino found himself infinitely more frightened by the older brother.

"It's good to see you again, Lukas, it's been far too long." The blond brit said with a smirk.

"Indeed, Arthur, I'd wondered if I would see you here." Lukas replied. The crowd fell silent, watching eagerly to see if the confrontation would in fact escalate to a fight.

"What do you say, Lukas, how about a little spar for old times sake?" Arthur asked. Lukas grinned, which made him easily ten times more terrifying.

"You're on Kirkland." He said as his lips began to whisper a spell, blue fire lighting at the tips of his fingers. Arthur smirked while he whispered his own spell, the air around him humming with electricity. And with that the two young wizards started tossing magic at one another, taking turns attacking and deflecting like a well-timed and perfectly choreographed fencing match. Each spell well practiced and controlled. The air hummed with magic, both of the mages sweeping their arms through the air as they manipulated the forces around them. Occasionally it would seem like Lukas's attacks would hit their mark, only for the smoke to clear revealing Arthur holding his arms up defensively, a shield of blue glass-like magic protecting him only to shatter away as he swung his arms to cast his own spell, sometimes knocking Lukas temporarily off his feet, sometimes missing and vanishing into the soil. This went on for a while, the spectators rooting enthusiastically for whoever they most desired to see win. Tino glanced at Emil, who looked extremely irritated. Suddenly everything fell silent, Tino quickly looked away from his new friend towards the battling mages, who were no longer battling, but instead in the midst of a handshake turned bro hug. Arthur smiled.

"Sorry, boys, fights over, some of us have bloody classes to get to." He called out irritably in response to the 'boos' being shouted out as he lifted his backpack onto his shoulder.

"WHAT! OH COME ON!" Alfred groaned.

"Come on Alfred, you have class too." Matthew said as he poked his brother in the back of his head.

"How do you know?" Alfred said, a little bit more quietly. "We're not even in the same year."

"I checked your schedule to make sure I could get you to class on time." Matthew said with a small smile. "You're not really so good with schedules." He said softly.

"Oh, I guess. SEE YOU LATER MATTIE!" He shouted as he took off, presumably towards his class.

"Well…That was something." Tino mumbled softly. He groaned softly and held his head, which had started to pound.

"Yeah, stupid black magic enthusiasts." Emil grumbled as he turned to head back into the library. "Making a big show just for the attention. The two have been best friends since they were kids. Arthur was just over at our house last week for dinner."

"I'm glad they didn't actually hurt anyone though." Toris said as he turned to follow Emil. Tino was about to follow them when he stumbled, almost falling. He was getting light headed, and his skin was burning. Shifting his bag off his shoulder, he started searching through it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Matthew asked.

"My water, I'm out of water." Tino whispered hoarsely, his throat was starting to get dry, he felt his heart pound in his chest his breathing becoming labored. He searched through his bag more forcefully, but he already knew he wouldn't find any water, he'd forgotten to drink while in the library, and he hadn't refilled his bottles after class.

"Oh, well there's a water fountain inside, you could have some of that." Matthew said, trying to be helpful.

"Hey, bastard. What's wrong with you?" Lovino asked grumpily, forcefully grabbing Tino's shoulder. Tino wasn't listening; he gripped his head, which was now pounding so painfully he couldn't even hear the other boy's voices. Tino was drying out. He tried to move towards the library, but only made it a few steps before his vision went black.

**_Yay, cliffhanger, aren't I a bitch. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll try and update frequently, but it's not prewritten so no guarantees. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Berwald

_** OMG you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I freakin love this fandom. Alright, so in response to the few questions I received: I'll be sure to bring a Vampiric Romania into the picture at some point, and I will definitely be writing a hunky dragon Wales (although maybe not for a little while) and USUK will probably pop up around chapter 4 or 5 (although no promises since I haven't written those chapters yet). Again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. **_

_** Alright now for the next chapter, warning: I kind of suck at writing Sweden's accent, but I tried. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Berwald was on his way to class when he heard the shouts from outside the library. Walking out into the courtyard, he paused momentarily at the sight in front of him. His roommate Toris was with his friends: Emil, Lovino and Matthew. They were crouched in a circle. As Berwald walked over, Lovino took off towards the closest building, shouting for a Professor.

"Wh't h'ppned?" He asked as he walked over next to Toris. That's when he realized what they were crouching over. It was the boy who'd rammed into earlier that morning. The cute one that talked a lot: Tino. Berwald furrowed his brow in confusion as he kneeled down and checked the boys pulse. Tino's face was dry and his breathing labored as he lay on the ground, his eyes closed.

"We were heading back into the library but Tino didn't seem to be feeling well, he said something about water, before he collapsed." Matthew said, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Before Berwald had the chance to say anything, Lovino returned with a Professor running after him.

"What's his name?" The man asked, quickly checking that Tino was alive before pulling out a tablet.

"Um, Tino." Emil said nervously. "He didn't give his last name." Berwald silently reached over and quickly went through Tino's already scattered backpack, removing a wallet and grabbing his student card.

"Tino Vainamoinen." Toris read over his shoulder. The teacher quickly typed the name into his tablet.

"Shit." The teacher mumbled. "We need to get him to one of the Chem lab rooms now." The professor said urgently. Berwald gave a slight nod, before carefully lifting Tino into his arms and taking off at a run towards the Chemistry building. The Prof took off after him with the other boys shortly behind, Emil carrying Tino's backpack. Once inside Berwald ran into the nearest empty room, the professor hot on his heels.

"Get him under the shower." The professor said urgently. Berwald jogged over to the scrawny shower, usually used whenever a student accidently managed to get a chemical on themselves. Berwald didn't bother questioning the teacher; every member of the faculty had access to a database with each student's species and the specific safety parameters for dealing with circumstances like the one they were currently in.

"Is he going to be alright?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Yes, we just have to get him in the water." The Prof said as he walked over to the shower, where Berwald was carefully setting Tino down. Berwald stepped away as the teacher turned the water on; the reaction was almost instantaneous. As soon as the water hit the unconscious boys skin, his eyes shot open and he sucked in a sharp breath his hands shooting out and gripping whatever he could reach, which happened to be Berwald's leg and the corner of a countertop. He breathed heavily, his eyes slowly closing again as he leaned his head back into the water. Everyone stayed quiet, watching as Tino slowly started to calm down. His skin, which had begun to crack was smoothing over before their eyes until it seemed to shimmer. It reminded Berwald of stones in a river, soft and smooth. Slowly Tino unlatched his fingers from Berwald's leg and started to pull himself off of the ground his face towards the running water. After several minutes of standing like that his eyes slowly opened. But they didn't look human anymore. Instead they were solid purple, like shining gems. The pupil and sclera were no longer discernable from his iris.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice soft and nervous.

"You were acting weird after the magic brawl and just collapsed." Lovino growled angrily.

"You just said you were out of water." Matthew added quietly.

"We were worried, so Lovino went and got the Professor, who said we needed to bring you here. Berwald carried you over." Emil said matter of factly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tino said nervously scratching behind his head, his sopping hair sticking to his face. "I didn't mean to worry you guys like that, I just forgot to refill my water bottle after class." Tino said with an embarrassed smile. He then glanced at Berwald. "Uh, why is Berwald here anyway?" He asked, his cheeks flushing.

"He's my roommate, so when he saw us freaking out he came to help." Toris said. Berwald gave a grunt of agreement. His eyes fixed on Tino. Tino's tee-shirt and jeans were now soaked and hugging his thin frame tightly, it was taking all of Berwald's considerable willpower not to openly admire it. When Tino had run into him earlier, Berwald couldn't help but notice how adorable the short Finnish boy was, but now he wasn't just cute, he was stunningly beautiful with the water running down his body. Berwald was sure that if he wasn't so horrible at expressing human emotion he would be blushing furiously right now. At worst he probably was just a relatively unnoticeable faint pink, which could easily be blamed on him running into the building, although he knew full well that that wasn't the reason.

"You really should be more careful Mr. Vainamoinen, you could end up severely injuring yourself being so irresponsible. But at least you seem to be better now. I have a meeting to get to, but you are welcome to come see me anytime. I'm Professor Vergas by the way, Lovino's my grandson. It was a pleasure to meet you all." With that the teacher walked off, although not before ruffling his grandsons hair fondly, earning a string of curses from Lovino. After the professor left, Matthew spoke up quietly.

"So, uh, what kind of creature are you anyway? If you don't mind me asking that is." He said nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Um, usually we call ourselves Nakki." Tino said, blushing slightly as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "I'm a type of water spirit." He said quietly.

"Why did you dry out like that, normally even water creatures can handle being on land better than that." Emil said gruffly.

"Well, most creatures have shape shifting abilities, you know being able to have a natural form and a human form. Nakki don't really have that, since our bodies don't really go through a full shift. So while most water creatures actually become almost fully human on land, I don't really. So I tend to dry out pretty fast since my body still craves water." Tino explained.

"That makes sense." Matthew said quietly.

"Well now that we know we can make sure you always have enough water and don't dry out again." Toris said with a grin.

"Yeah, if the bastard remembers to drink it." Lovino grumbled irritably. "Matthew and I have a class to get to, we'll see you idiots later." With that the Italian turned and left the lab with the Canadian following after him after muttering his farewells.

"I can go get some clothes from my room." Emil said. "You can't exactly go to class looking like that." He pointed out. Tino glanced down at his completely soaked clothing.

"Oh, I guess so. I'm really sorry about this, I didn't mean to cause you guys so much trouble." Tino said sadly.

"It's no trouble." Toris said lightly.

"Not a problem, we've had bigger emergencies." Emil said as he left to go to his dorm. Berwald just grunted slightly, not really trusting his mouth to formulate coherent sentences.

"So you're feeling better?" Toris asked as he sat down on one of the lab counter tops.

"Much better, thanks." Tino said with a smile. "Being in the water really helps, even if it's just a shower."

"You know, Emil's family lives not far from here, they have a huge plot of land with a big forest. I bet they have a stream or pond or something you could use in between classes." Toris said thoughtfully. "Or even better, you could use the gym swimming pool, I haven't been there myself, but I heard it's really nice."

"If Emil's family lives so close why is he living in the dorms?" Tino asked.

"Emil doesn't have a really good relationship with his family, I guess they fight a lot or something." Toris said.

"Em'ls wh'le f'mily is m'gic exc'pt f'r h'm." Berwald said thickly. "It's h'rd b'ing l'ft out l'ke th't."

"Oh." Tino said. "He mentioned that earlier. Seemed like he really didn't like his brother that much. Which is too bad. I wish I had a brother." Tino said thoughtfully. Berwald grunted in reply, forcing himself to not stare at adorable little water spirit.

"Berwald, don't you have a class starting in a few minutes?" Toris asked. Berwald grumbled his thanks as he realized he'd quite forgotten about his class in all the excitement.

"I'll be going. I'm gl'd you're f'ling b'tter Tino." He said as turned to leave.

"Thanks for carrying me up here, Berwald. I really appreciate it." Tino called back. Berwald couldn't think of anything to say back, so he continued walking and left his roommate with adorable Nakki.

**_So, what do you think? I took a few liberties in designing what a Nakki looks like in the water, since I really couldn't get a full description, basically just a slightly modified human, not overly spectacular. And yeah, no giveaways on Berwald's species yet, you'll have to wait a bit for that reveal. Next chapter should be a bit longer, I just have to edit it now, so it should be out tomorrow morning, assuming I don't get sidetracked (and that you're in my time zone). Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome._**


	3. Chapter 3: Feliciano

_**Here's the next chapter, its kind of all over the place, lots of stuff going on. Let me know what you think. Feli might be a little OOC, I just really like him being slightly less oblivious than everyone thinks he is. Anyway, enjoy.**_

Feliciano happily skipped out of his first class, he'd quite enjoyed the art class and was looking foreword to the next lecture. He whistled slightly as he happily moved through the halls, heading to the cafeteria to see if they had any food worth eating. As he rounded a corner he noticed a group of four guys talking loudly as they walked towards him. The three in the front, one with long blonde hair, one an albino, and the last with curly brown hair and green eyes, were all talking loudly. Trailing behind them, the fourth boy with slicked back blonde hair and sharp blue eyes looked livid.

"Oh come on West, stop being a spoil sport." The albino chirped.

"Yeah, don't you like spending time with us." The long-haired man cooed.

"NEIN!" The blue-eyed boy yelled. "Why do I have to deal with you Dummkopfe."

"Because Mutter said I had to keep an eye on you." The albino said with a chuckle.

"I can look after myself."

"But what if something bad were to happen, if I wasn't there who would save you." The albino cooed in mock concern.

"If anything bad were to happen to me there's nothing you could do about it whether you were there or not." The German blonde growled.

"Ouch, that's mean." The albino whimpered.

"He has a point though." The brown-haired boy said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Spaniard?" The albino grumbled, punching said Spaniard in the shoulder. They started chuckling.

"Oooh, who is this~" The long haired blonde cooed as Feliciano suddenly found himself pinned against the wall.

"Veh!" He squeaked, startled.

"Come on Francis, you guys have class we don't have time for your creepy Weisse Frauen rituals." The German blonde groaned.

"Aw, but the first years are so cute~" Francis cooed again, his face getting uncomfortably close to Feliciano. "And I told you not to call me that, it's insulting to my obvious masculinity and I prefer the French version anyway: Dames Blanches." He said, whipping his hair over his shoulder and shooting the German a wink for emphasis.

"I thought you were gonna focus on women this year?" The Spaniard asked curiously.

"Aw, Oui, but this one is so cute. Could easily be mistaken for a little girl~" Francis cooed again. The tall German blonde groaned again, this time reaching over and grabbing Francis by his shirt collar.

"What's a Dames Blanches?" Feliciano asked curiously, butchering the French words slightly.

"Ohonhonhon, I'm so glad you asked. That is my species, usually only the women in my family become Dames Blanches, but I am a glorious exception." Francis said, as he was about to elaborate more, the German interrupted him.

"Leave him alone Francis." He grumbled as he forcefully dragged the Frenchman off of Feliciano.

"Luddy, you're no fun." The albino grumbled.

"Then maybe you won't force me to follow you around next time." Luddy grumbled.

"You're names Luddy? That's a funny name~" Feliciano suddenly said, distracted from his curiosity about the Frenchman, with a little laugh he smiled at the German, who was still holding the annoyed Frenchman by his shirt.

"My name's Ludwig." He said shortly. "My brothers just an idiot and calls me Luddy."

"Oh, well Ludwig sounds nice too. But I like Luddy better." Feliciano said happily. "I'm Feliciano." He said stretching out a hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you I guess." Ludwig said nervously as he shook Feli's hand (his other hand still firmly on Francis.)

"And the awesome me is Gilbert!" The albino butted in shoving his brother and Francis over to stand in front of Feliciano.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert." He said with a little chuckle.

"I'm Antonio." The Spaniard piped up from behind Gilbert.

"So are you guys first year students?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Well, Mein baby brother is. But the three of us are second years." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Veh! You're a first year too Luddy! Maybe we have some classes together." Feliciano said happily, looking over to where Ludwig had finally let go of Francis. While the two blondes were having a short glaring match Feli couldn't help but notice how muscled the German was, he reminded Feliciano of those statues his Grandpa always liked to show him from ancient Rome. Although granted they wore a lot less clothing.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled, snapping Feli out of his trance.

"Hm, sorry, I got distracted." He said with a laugh. The German sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair.

"I said we probably would have classes together, since a lot of the first years have to take the same introductory classes." He repeated, Gilbert and Francis were laughing slightly at the exchange.

"I hope so!" Feliciano said happily. "You seem really nice."

"Uh, danke, I guess." Ludwig said uncomfortably, blushing slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt this adorable little scene, but we are going to be slightly more than fashionably late if we don't get a move on, non?" Francis said as he walked over to his friends.

"Oh, okay. See you guys later." Feliciano said as they turned to leave. "Bye Luddy!"

"Um, bye Feliciano." Ludwig said, his face still red. Feli chuckled as he watched them go, before his eyes noticed something unusual. Ludwig didn't have a shadow.

Feliciano made his way to the cafeteria, buying himself some lunch before going to join his roommate Feliks and their Japanese friend Kiku.

"Veh~ hi Feliks, hi Kiku!" The Italian chirped as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Feli!" Feliks said happily.

"Hello, Feliciano." Kiku said.

"Do you guys know anybody who doesn't have a shadow?" Feliciano asked.

"No, like why?" Feliks asked.

"I met this super nice German guy, but he didn't have a shadow. It' just weird, I've never heard of a creature without a shadow."

"You could just ask him." Kiku said softly before Feliks loudly started talking over him.

"What's his name? Is he cute? Is he a first year? Come on Feli, you totally have to give us the details." Feliks said excitedly.

"His names Ludwig, but his brother calls him Luddy, which is cuter. He's really built, but I think he needs to relax a bit, and he blushed a little when I said I was excited to have class with him, which was really cute. He's a first year too, so hopefully I'll see him again soon and I can show him to you." Feliciano said enthusiastically before he started eating hungrily.

"I, like, can't wait to meet him." Feliks said with a smile.

"But I wonder what creature he could be, especially since he doesn't have a shadow, that's very peculiar. Although I don't really know much about German species." Japan said thoughtfully.

"I'll probably just ask him when I see him again, I just don't want to insult him. Some people get really self conscious about their species." Feliciano said with a soft smile. "I also met a couple of Ludwig's friends. One of them said he was something called a Dames Blanches. But he never finished telling me what that meant." Feliciano said sadly.

"I've totally heard of them actually, there are a few cultures that have White Women. They're like, usually chicks who corner men and ask them to dance with them. And if the man says sure, the girls are like totally nice and stuff. But if the man says no the girl gets like super mad and tortures the guy a bit before abandoning him and leaving. It's like totally creepy." Feliks said.

"Really? That's so weird." Feliciano said thoughtfully. _I wonder if I should thank Ludwig later for pulling Francis off of me. Maybe he saved me from torture and I didn't even know it!_

"Yeah, totally weird right? Oh, I meant to ask, have you seen your brother today?" Feliks asked.

"Lovi? Yeah, I saw him earlier heading to class, he looked really stressed. When I asked him what was wrong he said that one of his friends had a little emergency. Nothing too severe I don't think." Feliciano said thoughtfully.

"Is Toris alright?" Feliks asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah, I don't think it was Toris." Feliciano said. Feliks let out a noticeable sigh of relief. Feliciano chuckled. _He's so in love with Toris, shame he won't admit it, they'd be so cute together._ Feli thought.

"You could just go talk to him, you know." Kiku said pointedly. "You know he spends most of his time in the library."

"Psh, why would I do that when I can spend time with you guys instead, you're like so much more fun to be around." Feliks said with a smile.

"Veh, yeah okay Feliks, whatever you say." Feliciano said with a smirk. Kiku just chuckled lightly.

"Hey, shut up. I'm totally not kidding, Toris is lame and boring, he never wants to do anything fun." Feliks grumbled, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I suppose so." Kiku said softly, although he obviously didn't agree. "Please excuse me, I must get to class now. Goodbye." Kiku added as he stood up.

"See you later." Feliks said with a little wave of his hand.

"Bye, Kiku. Have fun at class." Feliciano chirped happily. After Kiku left Feliciano and Feliks sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. Feli smirked as he glanced at Feliks, who was obviously sulking. _He looks so pathetic when he's moping about Toris, I guess I should do something. _Feliciano pondered what he could possibly do to improve the polish boy's mood. The vibration of his phone in his pocket startled him out of his thoughts. Glancing down he realized it was a text from Lovino.

-Hey idiot, some German potato bastard just thought I was you. The hell are you doing making friends with an oaf like him hey?

Feliciano started laughing, causing Feliks to shift out of his moping state.

"Like what's up?" Feliks asked.

"Lovi just texted me. I guess Luddy mistook him for me." Feliciano said through his laughter, Feliks started chuckling too.

"Veh! Come on lets go find them." Feliciano said happily as he jumped up, grabbing Feliks's arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria and to the building where Lovino had his class.

When the two boys entered the building Lovino and Ludwig were on opposite sides of the hallway, leaning against the wall glaring at each other.

"Hey Lovi! Hi Luddy!" Feliciano greeted happily, Feliks still in tow.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?" Lovino growled.

"Hello Feliciano." Ludwig said.

"I thought I'd come see you, plus Feliks was moping and that was making me sad." Feliciano said.

"I was totally not moping. I was like thinking and stuff." Feliks defended himself angrily. Feli chuckled.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm waiting for Matthew, the maple bastard wanted to ask the Prof something." Lovino grumbled.

"I'm waiting for my stupid brother and his friends. The classrooms just happen to be on opposite sides of the hall." Ludwig grumbled, shooting a glare in Lovino's direction.

"You talked to me first potato bastard!" Lovino yelled angrily.

"You looked like Feliciano from behind! And it didn't give you an excuse to punch me!" Ludwig yelled, his voice easily as loud as Lovino's. Feliciano smirked at Feliks before making a whimpering sound and rushing up to Ludwig, quickly taking the Germans head into his hands before the taller boy could pull away.

"Poor Luddy, did Lovi hurt you? Are you ok?" Feliciano asked, searching for a bruise, and surprised when he didn't find one. Ludwig made a started gasp in response immediately trying to pull away, only to realize his back was already against the wall. Feliks chuckled into his hand, partially at how red the Germans face had gotten, partially at how purposefully flirty Feliciano was being, and partially at how royally pissed Lovino was.

"Get off him bastard!" Lovino yelled grabbing Feliciano and yanking him off of Ludwig. "What the hell do you think you're doing! What's wrong with you dammit!" Lovino growled, literally, fangs starting to protrude from his mouth as his eyes started glowing slightly.

"I was just worried you hurt Luddy. I wanted to make sure he was ok." Feliciano whimpered.

"I'm fine Feliciano, you could have just asked." Ludwig said quietly, still blushing. "I have an older brother who loves picking on me, I can take a few punches." He added.

"Veh, well as long as you're ok." Feliciano said, his pouting face immediately replaced with a happy smile. Feliks was breathless by now, laughing so hard he had to forcefully push his hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sound, not that it helped much.

"Hey! What are you laughing at!" Lovino growled, releasing Feliciano who immediately started laughing as well.

"I'm getting a headache," Ludwig grumbled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. Then with a slam the classroom door opened, and students started flooding out. Feliciano, Feliks and Lovino pressed themselves against one wall, while Ludwig stayed where he was, watching to students flow out like water. Last out of the room were Francis, Gilbert and Antonio.

"Little brother! I was worried you wouldn't wait for us!" Gilbert exclaimed as he draped an arm over Ludwig's shoulder.

"Never mind, now I have a headache." Ludwig groaned to himself.

"Lookie here, it's the cute little Italian from earlier~" Francis cooed as he walked over to Feliciano.

"Hola Feliciano! It's nice to see you again so soon!" Antonio said with a smile as he walked over, glancing curiously at Lovino as he did.

"Hi Francis, hi Antonio, hi Gilbert." Feliciano said with a smile. "This is my friend Feliks and my brother Lovino."

"Hi." Feliks said, one hand tightly gripped on Feliciano's shirt as he nervously smiled at the strangers.

"Who the hell are these bastards!" Lovino growled again his face reddening from anger, his teeth still sharper than usual.

"Calm down, Lovi, they're my new friends." Feliciano said.

"Aw, he's red as a little tomato." Antonio purred as he gently walked over and tapped Lovino's nose. "You never said you had a brother Feliciano, and he's so cute too." Antonio giggled.

"Get away from me bastard! I am not cute!" Lovino yelled, attempting to shove Antonio away.

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis laughed. "Precious little firecracker, oui." He smirked leaning on the wall beside Feliks. Antonio giggled again, smiling at Lovino.

"Would you two please stop acting like children," Ludwig groaned, his brother still leaning on his shoulder.

"Don't be an unawesome downer, Luddy. I think Toni has a little crush on the angry Italian." Gilbert said with a wink in Antonio's direction. Antonio blushed a little and chuckled.

"What, Lovi's cute!" Antonio cooed, before being shoved roughly to the ground by Lovino, who was now actually growling, his teeth quickly shifting into fangs and his eyes glowing dangerously.

"My name is Lovino, not Lovi!" Lovino snarled.

"Fratello, you need to calm down." Feliciano said nervously, reaching for his brothers shoulder. "They're just playing fratello, they're not trying to be mean."

"Uh oh, looks like he's losing his temper." Francis said with a chuckle.

"This is like so not going to end well." Feliks mumbled.

"Feli, your brothers so cute when he's angry~" Antonio chuckled.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Lovino roared, his body starting to shift.

"No fratello stop! I don't want to Lovi!" Feliciano whined before their arms magnetized together, their bodies both shifting simultaneously, merging into one. Until Lovino and Feliciano were replaced by a massive two head hellhound, a long black, scaled, serpent-like tail whipping through the air, and a mane of snakes lining both of their canine heads. Antonio stared up at the massive dog with a mixture of awe and shock. Gilbert had released his grip on his brother, moving to stand in front of him protectively instead as they stared at the beast. Francis had taken a few steps back, while Feliks, who'd seen this before, just sunk his head into his hands and groaned.

"Fratello, why'd you make us change, I didn't want too." The head belonging to Feliciano whined, as it turned to look at the other head.

"Well your bastard friends shouldn't have pissed me off!" Lovino snarled in response.

"I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't mean to upset you." Antonio said quietly from the floor. Lovi swung his head to snarl at the Spaniard, the snakes around his head hissing in unison.

"Don't call me Lovi!" The dog snarled.

"I'm sorry." Antonio said, before smiling mischievously as he reached up to pet Lovino's nose. "But you're just so cute! I can't help it." Antonio cooed before withdrawing his hand as Lovino threatened to bite it.

"Lets go Feliciano." Lovino snarled.

"I don't want to go yet Lovi, I want to spend time with my friends." Feliciano whined.

"Well I don't like your friends! We're going." Lovino snarled.

"Why do we always have to do what you want? I want to spend time with Luddy and Feliks!" Feliciano whined. Feliciano was aware of Feliks chuckling slightly at them, they doubtlessly looked ridiculous, two savage heads arguing with each other, unable to move until both came to an agreement.

"We do what I want because I'm older, now lets go!" Lovino growled.

"We're twins Lovi, you're only a few minutes older. And this is your fault anyway, if you hadn't lost your temper we'd be fine."

"And if you didn't have stupid friends I wouldn't have lost my temper!" Lovino shouted back.

"My friends aren't stupid!" Feliciano whimpered.

"How do you guys normally shift back?" Antonio interrupted curiously from his spot, sill on the floor.

"Usually, they like, have to wait for a while until they both calm down enough to control the change back. When they're all flustered they totally can't control themselves at all." Feliks explained.

"You seem to know a lot about this." Ludwig said quietly.

"Yeah, well Feli and I have been friends for like ever. Plus Lovino loses his temper all the time so this happens a lot." Feliks said with a chuckle.

"I do not lose my temper all the time polish bastard!" Lovino snarled, his head whipping towards Feliks, who just chuckled lightly.

"Hey Lovino, sorry it took so long." A soft voice said quietly as the other classroom door opened. Matthew walked out, holding a couple of textbooks against his chest. He looked up at the massive hellhound and let out a deep sigh.

"What happened this time?" He asked softly as he walked over.

"Antonio called Lovino cute." Feliciano answered.

"Who is this?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"Sorry, I'm Matthew. I'm a friend of Lovino's."

"Hey Mattie, like, what's up?" Feliks said, waving at the Canadian.

"Hi Feliks. I just had to get math help from the Professor, you should have come and got me when Lovino started getting mad though. He takes a long time to calm down again." Matthew said with another sigh.

"Didn't think of it. Besides, it's totally hilarious watching these two." Feliks said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny bastard!" Lovino snarled.

"Calm down fratello." Feliciano whimpered.

"Anyway, I'm the awesome Gilbert, you are so honored to meet the awesome me." The albino said with a wide grin walking over to stand in front of the Canadian.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you." Matthew said quietly before returning his attention to the hellhound.

"We should probably get you to your Grandpa, he might be able to calm you down enough to shift back." Matthew said as he walked past Gilbert to stand in front of Lovino and Feli.

"No, he'll get mad at us if he finds out we did it again." Feliciano whimpered pressing his head against Matthew's chest. Matthew stroked his head comfortingly.

"We're not going to see the old bastard, he always gets mad at me when I lose my temper." Lovino grumbled under his breath. Matthew sighed.

"Alright, but you're the ones who are gonna be wandering around campus like this, eh." Matthew said, absentmindedly scratching Feliciano's ears.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ludwig asked as he walked over to help Antonio up. "It is kind of our fault it happened." He said.

"NO! You've done enough bastards! We don't need your stupid help!" Lovino snarled.

"Maybe it would be best if you guys just left, you're only making Lovino angrier." Matthew said softly. Ludwig nodded slightly.

"Aw, but I wanted to spend time with my new friends." Feliciano whimpered.

"Like don't worry, Feli, we'll totally see them later. And we totally won't bring Lovi with us." Feliks said with a smirk, Feli's ears perked at the idea.

"Come on, East, lets go." Ludwig said as he grabbed his brother with one hand, and Antonio with another. Francis sighed dramatically.

"Au revoir~" He called out as he turned to leave, the others following after him.

"Bye Lovi! See you around ok." Antonio called as he waved to the growling hellhound.

"Whatever, bastard." Lovino growled, as he and Feli turned to walk the other direction, Feliks and Matthew following behind.

**_So yeah, Feli and Lovi are a hellhound. Italian mythology is basically just Roman mythology which is basically just Greek mythology so it works. So Feli and Lovi are descendants of Cerberus, you know the three headed guard dog of hell, but it made more sense to give them two heads instead of three. And Francis is a Dames Blanches, I know they're supposed to be women, but it just suited France too perfectly to ignore. And I'm gonna have fun with Ludwig's species reveal, I can't wait for that chapter. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Alfred

_**Yeah, I know it's short, but I didn't want to do a POV change in the middle of a chapter. I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer for you guys. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy~**_

Alfred was sitting in his class, not even remotely paying attention to the lecture. It's not like the Prof was saying anything important, he could just lift the notes off of one of the other students later. Instead the American boy found himself distracted by the two boys sitting a few rows in front of him. Arthur and Lukas, the two students on campus most experienced with black magic. Alfred couldn't believe they were friends. It pissed him off. What pissed him off more was that they'd somehow kept that friendship a secret, Mages weren't exactly known for getting along with one another. I mean sure, Alfred had seen Lukas and Arthur talk on occasion, but he hadn't thought they were actually friends. Alfred had talked to Arthur a handful of times the previous year, and Alfred prided himself on knowing everyone on campus and as much about everyone as was possible without making people uncomfortable. He was a loud social butterfly, it was practically his job. Plus he might have a slight crush on the green-eyed, bushy-browed Englishman. Okay more than a crush, he was practically obsessed. Alfred thought back to the magic fight from earlier that morning. _It wasn't supposed to go like that, I was supposed to step in and be the hero!_ Alfred thought miserably, his eyes staring blankly ahead as he started daydreaming.

~-~Cue Daydream~-~

Lukas swung his arm dramatically, a burst of energy sending Arthur flying backwards and landing on his back. He let out a yelp, struggling to chant his protection spell, but too late, the Norwegian boy was already sending another burst of blue energy at his opponent. Arthur's eyes widened in fear. Then Alfred leaped in between the two warring wizards.

"DON'T WORRY ARTIE! THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!" Alfred yelled, his body beginning to shift. The air starting to crack with electricity as Alfred's electric blue eyes glared at Lukas. His skin started to turn gold, shifting into slick, long, glowing feathers. His body enlarged and his face started to shift into his natural form as a Thunderbird. Feathers extended all along his now avian body, shining golden in the sunlight, sparks of electricity leaping from his feathers. A long golden beak opened as Alfred let out a loud thunderous scream. The world seemed to shake at the sound of his insanely loud and heroic voice. He spread his massive wings, blocking Lukas's attacks on Arthur. Lightening flashed across the sky, despite there not being a cloud in sight. Alfred's form vaguely resembled that of a bald eagle, the feathers around his head a slightly lighter shade of gold, his long silver talons glinting dangerously in the sunlight. Lukas withdrew, staring at the large, powerful and completely heroic bird standing in front of him, before his gaze hardened and he sent another stream of dark magic at the Thunderbird. Alfred let out another powerful scream as the magic glanced off of him, barely even singeing his stunning plumage. At lightening fast speeds Alfred lunged foreword, wrapping his talons around Lukas and forcing him down on the ground, Alfred flapped his wings, keeping himself lifted slightly off the ground so as not to crush his opponent.

"YOU LEAVE IGGY ALONE, YOU GOT THAT. HE'S UNDER MY PROTECTION, AND IF I SEE YOU SO MUCH AS LIFT A FINGER AT HIM AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU SERIOUSLY REGRET IT!" Alfred roared, his beak dangerously close to the terrified mage. Alfred's eyes glinted dangerously, his feathers sparking. Dropping Lukas, and landing himself back on the ground, his wings folding at his sides, Alfred turned away from the pacified mage, and walked over (albeit somewhat awkwardly being a bird) to stand in front of the other mage. Their eyes locked, as Alfred stared into Arthur's gorgeous green eyes, which were staring back at him with uncharacteristic wonder and awe. Alfred smiled slightly, despite now having a beak, as his massive golden body began to shrink down until he was half bird and half human. His human form partially covered in gold feathers, his body still glowing gold, and the air still humming with electricity.

"I told you I'd save you." Alfred said in an unusually soft voice. Arthur grasped Alfred's partially feathered chest in his hands. Alfred smiled slightly, reaching up and gently stroking Arthur's cheek with his taloned hand, before leaning down and gently kissing him. Arthur immediately reached up, one hand running through Alfred's still partly feathered hair. Alfred wrapped his arms gently around the other boy's thin waist, pulling him close, and being careful not to scratch his lover's skin. Their lips separated, their eyes locking together again. God Alfred could stare into those green orbs for eternity.

"I love you." Alfred whispered, leaning to place his forehead against Arthur's.

"I-

Alfred was rudely awakened as all the students stood up and started leaving the classroom. Alfred sighed deeply, quickly checking the corners of his mouth to make sure he hadn't been drooling, which was something he had an unfortunate tendency to do. He groaned slightly as he stood up, he hated when his daydreams were interrupted, and that had been a really nice one. He glanced around the students, searching for his green-eyed crush, but it looked like he'd already left with Lukas.

Alfred walked into his dorm room. His roommate, Mathias, was curled up on the bed staring at his phone, with their friends Vash and Yao. Textbooks were scattered in between the three boys.

"SUP DUDES!" Alfred hollered as he dropped his backpack on the floor and jumped onto his own bed.

"Take off your shoes~aru." Yao yelled at the American. Alfred sighed loudly, slowly removing his footwear, seriously though he didn't understand why everyone freaked out over him wearing his shoes all the time.

"Hey Alfred! How was class?" Mathias asked, setting his phone down.

"I actually don't remember. I totally zoned out." Alfred said.

"Dreaming about your not-boyfriend again?" Vash asked sarcastically without looking up from his textbook.

"DUDE ARE YOU A MIND READER!" Alfred laughed, only partially kidding, he'd been trying to figure out what Vash's species was for years.

"Quiet down~aru, some of us are trying to study." Yao said irritably.

"We are?" Mathias asked, earning a hard whack over the head by Yao.

"No, but seriously Mat, you should have been out in the courtyard this morning. Artie and Lukas totally had a magic faceoff. Did you know they were actually friends?" Alfred rambled slightly, smirking as Mathias immediately became interested upon hearing Lukas's name.

"Huh, no I didn't know for certain. But I figured they probably were." Mathias said nonchalantly.

"If they weren't they probably would have beaten the crap out of each other last year. Mages aren't known to get along." Vash grumbled as he turned a page in his textbook, still refusing to pull his nose out of the book. Alfred had been friends with Vash for years, primarily because the solitude loving boy was a very good listener (or very good at pretending at any rate) and Alfred had needed someone he could trust to talk about Arthur with (Plus Alfred was pushy and needed a friend, and Vash seemed fine putting up with it). Alfred knew there was no risk of Vash gossiping about the Thunderbirds embarrassing crush. As for Yao and Mathias, well Yao couldn't care less about relationship drama and considered himself above the act of gossiping. Meanwhile Mathias had an equally embarrassing crush on Lukas, so Alfred and Mathias had called truce and become fast friends. Alfred sighed deeply, staring intently at the ceiling.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Yao asked irritably; he wasn't going to get much studying done while Alfred was acting like a melodramatic teenage girl.

"Haven't you heard, Arthur hates Alfred's guts." Vash said with a smirk.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Alfred yelled, his voice causing the others to throw their hands up to their ears. "He just doesn't know me yet." Alfred said quietly, trying to comfort himself.

"Hey don't feel bad, Lukas hates me too!" Mathias said with false humor.

"You two are pathetic." Vash grumbled.

"Says the guy who wouldn't know love if it punched him in the nose." Mathias replied. Vash didn't reply, instead smashing Mathias over the head with his textbook.

"Stop fighting ~aru" Yao mumbled as he returned to his own textbook.

_** Yep, Alfred's a Thunderbird, seemed fitting, not much else I can say about that. Also, I decided to add Switzerland to this story I just love him too much to leave him out, if you guys have someone you ship him with let me know, since I have no idea. **_

_**I don't know if I'll be able to post a chapter tomorrow, I have a 10 page essay to write that I've been putting off, but I'll try.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry guys for vanishing on you. Writers block is a bitch, seriously I rewrote this chapter like five times, and I'm still not that happy with it, but I had to post something. Also, I just finished final exams yesterday so I should have more time to write, I'll try and give you guys a bunch of chapters over the holiday break, but no guarantee. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, Followed etc. It means a lot to me. Also, Swiss/Aus is going to be joining in at some point. Thanks to everyone who suggested it, I went and read up on the pairing and they have officially been added to my massive list of OTP's, so thanks for that. I haven't been able to find a good creature for Austria though, so if you guys are bored and feel like doing some research, I'd love to hear your suggestions. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

"Do we really have to do this? I told you guys I'm fine." Tino whined slightly as Lovino roughly dragged him towards the school gym. It had been a few days since Tino had collapsed, and he hadn't had any more issues with keeping hydrated.

"Yes we have to, because I'm fucking sick of watching you be all miserable and uncomfortable. Seriously, you're such an idiot." Lovino growled as he walked, Tino's wrist firmly clamped in the Italian's hand.

"We really just want to make sure you're ok, you have seemed really distracted today, going to the pool should help." Toris said. Emil grunted in agreement.

"Plus it will be nice to go swimming, I've been wanting to see the pool anyway." Matthew said with a soft chuckle.

"But don't you guys have classes, or studying, or something." Tino said, still concerned.

"Nah, nothing that can't wait anyway." Matthew said with a soft smile.

"Besides, the gym's never that busy this time of year, so it's the perfect time to go." Emil added.

"Well if you guys insist." Tino said.

"You didn't have a damn choice bastard." Lovino grumbled before letting go of Tino and entering the building. The group headed to the locker room to change into swim shorts before heading to the pool.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Lovino snarled as soon as they caught sight of the group in the water. The pool was huge, and relatively empty, a couple of people were swimming laps, others just lounging around. Sitting on the edge of the pool were Francis and Gilbert, both with their legs hanging in the water. They both turned to look as Lovino spoke.

"Ah, bonjour~" Francis purred with a little wave.

"Kesesese." Gilbert chuckled.

"Do you know these guys?" Tino asked quietly.

"Yeah, we ran into them the other day. They made Lovino lose his temper." Matthew said quietly.

"Come on Tino, lets go swim." Emil grumbled, grabbing Tino by the wrist and dragging him over to the pool, the others followed behind.

"LOVI!" There came a shout just as Lovino walked up to the edge of the pool.  
>"FUCK!" Was all he could yell before Antonio burst out of the water, wrapping his arms around Lovino and dragging him into the pool with a huge splash.<p>

"Oh dear." Matthew said quietly as he sat down next to Gilbert. Tino carefully slipped into the water a little ways from where Lovino and Antonio were struggling in the water. Toris and Emil followed Tino's example, as the group perched on the pool steps in the shallow end. After a few moments Lovino's head burst out of the water, Antonio popping up right after.

"What the hell bastard." Lovino said as he coughed up water. "Were you trying to fucking drown me?"

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I was just excited to see you." Antonio said softly. After rubbing the water out of his eyes Lovino turned to glare at Antonio, only to stop and gawk at the Spaniards form.

"You're a fucking mermaid, seriously." Lovino said, his voice sounding mildly irritated.

"Si, although Lamia is the preferred term." Antonio said with a small smile, he had gills on his neck, and his long fish-like tail was dark green, shimmering in the water. Lovino sighed irritably, before starting to make his way back to the edge of the pool.

"Lovi~ please swim with me." Antonio whined as he dove into the water only to reappear right in front of Lovino.

"NO, I'm not fucking swimming with a bastard mermaid." Lovino growled as he attempted to swim around Antonio, only to be wrapped in a tight hug.

"But Looovviii." Antonio whined.

"MAPLE BASTARD HELP ME ALREADY!" Lovino yelled as he struggled to get out of Antonio's firm grip. Matthew chuckled.

"Antonio won't actually hurt him or anything right?" Matthew asked, turning to look at Gilbert and Francis.

"I wouldn't worry about it Birdie, Toni's pretty awesome about not hurting people. You just don't want to piss him off or anything." Gilbert answered.

"Birdie?" Matthew asked.

"Ja, it's my totally awesome nickname for you." Gilbert said with a grin.

"Honhonhonhon~" Francis laughed.

"Um, ok. Thanks, I think." Matthew said. Gilbert chuckled. The three watched while Lovino continued to struggle in Antonio's tight grip, water splashing around them turbulently.

Meanwhile Tino had been lounging in the shallow end with Toris and Emil.

"Berwald really seemed to like you." Toris said. "He doesn't usually say much, but he actually asked about you yesterday."

"He did?" Tino said, his solid purple eyes widening in surprise.

"He's kind of creepy." Emil grumbled.

"He's nice though, just not very good at talking. Or smiling." Toris said thoughtfully.

"He is really scary, but it was nice of him to help out when I passed out. I never really got the chance to properly thank him for that." Tino said. Their conversation was interrupted as Lovino broke from Antonio's grasp and ran/swam into the shallow end, while coughing up water.

"GET AWAY FROM ME TOMATO BASTARD!" Lovino yelled hoarsely as he leaped out of the pool. Antonio pouted as he lifted his upper body onto the edge of the pool staring at the spot where Lovino was now hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Lovino, are you ok?" Matthew asked.

"NO! I was just attacked by a fucking mermaid and you didn't even help you stupid fucking water panther!" Lovino yelled.

"Water panther?" Gilbert asked, turning to look at Matthew curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Matthew said with a small smile as he got up to walk over to Lovino.

"What's a water panther?" Antonio asked. Francis just shrugged.

"Lovino, stop whining, Antonio's just trying to be nice. Mermaids are just clingy, now stop whining and go swimming." Matthew said sternly. "And you," He said, turning to look at Antonio, "need to give Lovino some space, there's no threat of him shifting right now since Feliciano isn't nearby, but it isn't very nice to tease Lovino's temper so much." Matthew said, his voice still barely higher than a whisper.

"Si, I'm sorry Lovi." Antonio said, still pouting. Lovino looked like he wanted to protest, but he respected the Canadian's instructions, he'd seen Matthew angry, and it was a truly terrifying sight.

"Fine." Lovino hissed as he walked over to where Tino, Toris and Emil were watching them curiously. Antonio swam over to them.

"Hello~" He said with a smile, although he was watching Tino with curious interest.

"Hello." Tino said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Antonio. I've never really talked to that many Lamia." Tino added with a soft smile.

"There are actually a lot of us on campus, almost the entire swim team is some variation of merperson." Antonio said with a chuckle. "I can introduce you some time, I'm sure they'd love to meet you. It's not everyday we get to meet a Nakki. I've never actually met one of your kind before etiher." Antonio smiled, before glancing over to where Lovino was sulking in the water. Tino just smiled.

"Stop staring at me jerk bastard." Lovino growled at Antonio.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I can't help it." Antonio said softly, but perked up as he got an idea. "Do you want to do laps with me? I promise I won't tackle you again." Antonio said, giving the Italian his best pouty face. Lovino grimaced.

"Fine, but don't you fucking dare touch me." Lovino snarled, as he took off into a smooth butterfly stroke.

"Yay!" Antonio cheered as he gracefully followed Lovino across the pool. Tino sighed, relaxing into the water.

"It really does feel nice to be in water. Although the chlorine isn't entirely pleasant." Tino said softly.

"I can see how that could be a problem." Toris said softly. Emil just huffed.

"What time is your next class?" Tino asked, glancing at the other boys.

"I'm done for today." Toris said. "But I agreed to meet up with Feliks in a couple of hours."

"I don't have anything until tonight." Emil said.

"Okay, well we should do this more often. The pool is really nice." Tino said with a soft smile, just before he slipped under water, savoring the feeling of the smooth liquid.


	6. Chapter 6: Yao

Yao was not in a very good mood the morning he found himself walking to campus, a few days after his study group with Alfred and the others. His classes didn't start as early as his younger brother Kiku's, so the two rarely went to school at the same time. Unfortunately this also meant that more times than not, Kiku got the car, and Yao found himself walking to school. Yao had decided on taking a shortcut through the woods, which would have been nice if it wasn't hot outside, and if he wasn't going to be late for class. Yao was grumbling to himself when he heard another voice a little ways away. Curious, the Chinese boy stopped, before letting his curiosity get the better of him and walking over. He hid behind a tree once he saw the other boy. Yao did recognize him, although he'd never had a class with him before.

"Please let me help you. You are hurting and need healing." The boy said, he was kneeling on the ground with his back to Yao, his hand was stretched out towards a rabbit which was standing nervously a few feet away. The rabbit had a rather unpleasant looking gash on its leg. The rabbit didn't move when the Russian boy beckoned to it.

"Please rabbit friend. I won't hurt you, I promise. Please come here." The boy begged again. He was wearing a white tee shirt, jeans, and a thick scarf, which seemed very unusual considering the temperature. The rabbit took a hesitant step towards the boy.

"Yes, good, come here. Big brother Ivan will take good care of you." Ivan said, obviously much happier now that the rabbit was warming up to him. Slowly, with a little more persuading, the rabbit made his way over towards Ivan. Yao shifted his position a bit, to get a better angle on what was happening. Ivan gently lifted the rabbit into his arms, then touched the tips of his fingers to the rabbits wound. Yao couldn't help his loud gasp of shock as the rabbit flesh instantly repaired itself, Ivan hadn't even whispered a spell. Yao had never seen magic like that, and it obviously was magic. Normally, mages like Arthur and Lukas had to learn spells and use wands until they were skilled enough to just say the words and guide the magic with their bodies. But using magic without a spell or a wand, well Yao had never heard of such a thing.

"Good, now that's better, da?" Ivan said, as he gently set the rabbit back on the ground. The rabbit immediately took off into the bushes.

"Bye rabbit friend." Ivan said sadly. Then he turned to look at where Yao was standing, not even remotely hidden. "Hello." Ivan said, as he stood up.

"Hello." Yao said, blushing furiously, as he realized he had just been caught spying on a stranger, and had failed miserably at being stealthy. "I'm so sorry for watching you, that was very rude of me."

"That's okay, I don't mind." Ivan said, a sincere smile playing over his lips.

"Oh." Yao said, suddenly at a loss for words, whatever he had expected from the large Russian student, that hadn't been it.

"My name is Ivan. What is yours?" Ivan asked as he walked over to Yao.

"Yao." Yao said stiffly, partially because he was alone in the forest with a stranger and also partially because he was extremely embarrassed by being caught spying on said stranger.

"That's nice name. What were you doing out in the forest, Yao?" Ivan said, still smiling.

"I was on my way to class, I was running quite late so I took a short cut. Although now I doubt I will get there on time ~aru." Yao said grumpily.

"I have class too, would you like to walk together?" Ivan asked, as he started walking towards the school, his eyes still fixed on Yao.

"Um, sure." Yao answered, not sure what else to say, as he joined Ivan. The two walked in silence for a while.

"I know it is not my place to ask, especially after, well, spying on you. But what kind of magic were you using? You didn't even have to say a spell." Yao finally asked, despite his better judgment. Ivan glanced down at the shorter boy.

"I'm a different type of witch from the others at school. We call ourselves Vedmak." The Russian explained, looking a little nervous.

"Really? I've never heard of that." Yao said thoughtfully. Ivan let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good." Ivan said, smiling again. Yao glanced at him in surprise.

"Why is that good ~aru?" Yao asked.

"There are a lot of not so nice rumors about me and my kind, and only some of them are true, so I am glad that you didn't hear any of them. That would make me sad. A lot of people are scared of us, because our magic isn't learned, it's more like a reflex. Our kind of magic mostly has to do with physical health. When we are happy, or want to help someone, our magic reflex heals, but when we are angry or scared or afraid our magic causes sickness and hurts people. Which is not very good. That's why I scare lots of people, and why they spread not nice rumors about me." Ivan said softly.

"Oh. But you have control of it? Your magic I mean." Yao asked.

"Sort of. It's a reflex, so sometimes I can't, but usually I can undo whatever damage I cause. If they let me, which most people don't." Ivan said.

"Have you hurt anyone on campus?" Yao asked.

"Yes, not often though. Once a guy in one of my classes said rude things to my baby sister, so I got angry and gave him instant chicken pox. He does not like me very much now." Ivan said sadly.

"Well chicken pox aren't so bad." Yao said. "And it is good of you to defend your sister."

"Not really, my sister is very scary. She gives me nightmares. And she kind of started the fight. But he hit her, and I am big brother so it's my job to protect her." Ivan said with a shrug.

"Oh." Yao said, not really sure what else to add.

"Da, so what kind of creature are you?" Ivan asked, turning his big purple eyes back to focus on Yao.

"I am a dragon. The Chinese kind not the silly European ones." Yao said smugly. Ivan chuckled.

"That's nice. I would love to see you as a dragon sometime." Ivan said with a smile. Then chuckled. "I have a dragon friend now. That makes me happy."

"We are friends~aru?" Yao asked, startled by this sudden declaration. Ivan glanced at him, he'd stopped smiling and was looking nervous again.

"Well, not if you don't want to be my friend. I understand if you don't." Ivan said.

"No, I'd be happy to be friends with you. You seem very nice." Yao said softly. Ivan grinned broadly.

"Yay! Yao is my friend." He said happily, as he wrapped Yao in his thick warm arms. Yao let out what could only be described as a squeak. But couldn't bring himself to push the boy away. Yao flushed slightly as he felt the Russian's nose press into Yao's shoulder.

"I'm very glad you took short cut today, Yao." Ivan said happily. Yao couldn't bring himself to say anything for a few minutes while Ivan kept him wrapped in a very tight hug. When Ivan finally let him go, and Yao could release the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he finally answered.

"I am glad I took a short cut today as well." Yao said, to which Ivan just grinned.

**_Another short chapter, sorry guys. Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited, you're all awesome._**


	7. Chapter 7: Kiku

_**So I hope you guys like fluff. It seems like all I've been writing lately. Anywhoo, Giripan ahead, probably one of my favorite Hetalia ships, it's literally a ship of kittens and catnaps how can you not love them. Also, fluff is unavoidable with these two, although I'm not sure I'll ever top the Russian fluff from last chapter, glad you guys liked that by the way, it gave me great pleasure smile.**_

_**Okay, so for the peeps who reviewed with questions/requests: I love HongIce, so yes I will put them in here somewhere. Yes, Matthew is a Mishipeshu. Yes, I will get to Luddy soon, I just have to prepare a bit first, his chapter is gonna be a bit angsty, and sorry to everyone who's been guessing based on the shadow thing, I had to take a lot of liberties with his species to make him not kill everything immediately and him not having a shadow is a side affect of that, so basically I gave you a fake hint, sorry.  
><strong>_

_**I think that's all, sorry for my crazy authors notes.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Kiku was having a very difficult time dealing with his chemistry lab partner: Heracles. The two had both their chemistry lecture and lab together, and Heracles had somehow found a way to sit beside Kiku at both previous classes. Kiku hadn't been bothered by that initially, the first lecture was short, so they hadn't really talked much, just short friendly conversation. And in the lab Heracles was smart, good at math, obviously a very good student, plus he had adorable kitten stickers on his binder. I mean kitten stickers, it was adorable; Heracles was the perfect lab partner. Kiku had been thrilled when he'd learned Heracles was a good student, the Japanese boy had been very worried about the possibility of ending up partnered with a bad student, it always made school so much more stressful for him.

But now, in their lecture, Kiku was starting to find a slightly different problem with his new Greek friend. Namely, because Heracles was fast asleep. Which wasn't in itself a real problem, except for the fact that he was dreaming, and his dream was starting to shift towards the nightmare genre. This was rapidly becoming a serious problem for Kiku, who was a Baku, a species of Japanese nightmare eater. Kiku could practically taste the nightmare, just hovering at the edge of Heracles' subconscious, and it was slowly driving the poor Japanese boy insane. Normally, people summon Baku when they have a nightmare, or sometimes they do it before they go to sleep regardless. At which point, a nearby Baku will slip into their dream and consume it. Now, Kiku could also enter dreams by physically touching the other person, creating a physical bond to help guide his subconscious to the other persons. The problem with this method is primarily moral; going into someone's head without consent is a big ethical no-no. But there is also the issue of Kiku's natural form being terror inducing, and if the dreamer hasn't summoned him chances are they won't know to look away, and Kiku may actually end up causing them worse nightmares.

Kiku sighed deeply, willing himself to focus on the lecture, but ultimately failing. Heracles was starting to twitch in his sleep, as his nightmare escalated. Kiku could feel the nightmare getting stronger; he bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. Sucking in a sharp breath, as he felt the nightmare reach its peak, Kiku couldn't stand it any more. Moving quickly, he shoved his notes into his backpack and took off out of the classroom, with a hurried apology to the surprised professor. Kiku rushed down the hallway, trying to get as far away from Heracles as possible, but already just leaving the room had given him instant relief. Slowing to a stop, Kiku leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh before pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting to see where Feliks and Feli were. While waiting for their response, Kiku tried to relax his breathing. Kiku had always had some trouble controlling his feeding impulses, his parents figured it was probably their fault since neither of them could teach him how to. Kiku had been adopted, so no one in his family was a Baku like him. Which was fine, except that he'd had to learn about his kind through books, and online help sites, and at one point a therapist. Kiku's phone beeped.

-Hey Kiku, I'm in the library with Toris and a couple of the guys, you should totally come hang out if you're skipping class- Feliks replied.

-Okay, I will see you there- Kiku answered, before setting off towards the library.

When he walked into the study room, he was greeted with loud arguing on behalf of Feliks and Lovino. Toris was sitting in between the two, looking very uncomfortable, and Emil was sitting on the other side of the table ignoring all of them and reading a book. Matthew and Tino were nowhere to be found.

"Hello." Kiku said softly, as he sat beside Emil.

"Hi." Emil replied.

"Hello, Kiku. Is everything alright, it's not like you to miss class." Toris asked, pointedly ignoring his two arguing friends.

"Oh, I'm ok. I was just having some difficulties with self control, that's all." Kiku said. Emil glanced up from his book.

"What do you mean by that?" Emil asked.

"The guy who sits next to me was having a nightmare." Kiku said.

"Oh." Toris and Emil said at the same time. They'd all figured out what Kiku was back in highschool, when Toris had been having really bad nightmares and Feliks had publicly announced that Kiku could fix that problem. Kiku didn't really like having his private business shared so openly, but being friends with Feliks didn't really leave him much of a say in the matter.

"Totally sorry, cranky pants over here is just being like really annoying today." Feliks said, finally acknowledging Kiku. Lovino huffed.

"Fucking bastard, you're the annoying one." Lovino growled.

"Please stop fighting now." Toris said with a sigh, looking first at Lovino, then letting his eyes settle on Feliks.

"Sure, Tori, anything for you." Feliks said with a smirk, to which Toris blushed. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Where are Matthew and Tino?" Kiku asked.

"Class." Emil answered

"And where is Feliciano?" Kiku added.

"I think he's stalking that stupid potato bastard. My idiot fratello hasn't shut up about him all week." Lovino grumbled.

"Yeah, he's like, totally in love." Feliks said with a grin.

"Does he know what Ludwig is yet?" Kiku asked curiously.

"No, he said he asked but like, the older brother got totally defensive, and really flipped out on him. Apparently Ludwig apologized, but still wouldn't spill the beans. It's totally mysterious." Feliks said.

"Fucking bastards probably something pathetic like a fairy or some shit." Lovino grumbled. Toris chuckled.

"Well if he wants to keep it private that's his business." Kiku said softly as he started searching through his backpack for his homework.

"Oh dear." Kiku sighed.

"Like what's up?" Feliks asked.

"I can't find my binder. I think I must have left it when I rushed out of class." Kiku answered as he reorganized his mess of papers he had stuffed into the bag.

"Well maybe sleeping fucking beauty will bring it for you." Lovino said with a smirk.

"But then I will have to explain why I forgot it." Kiku mumbled softly.

"Is that really so bad, maybe you could set up an agreement or something, I'm sure he wouldn't mind not having the nightmare again." Toris asked.

"It kind of like, sounds bad though, saying you had to run out of class to resist essentially violating someone's brain space." Feliks said.

"Indeed, it is quite regrettable." Kiku said. "But I suppose there is no way to avoid it, unless Heracles does not notice the binder."

"How long until your class ends?" Emil asked. Kiku glanced at his watch.

"It will be done by the time I get back to the classroom." Kiku said.

"Do you want, like, backup or something?" Feliks asked.

"No, that's alright. But thank you Feliks." Kiku said, offering his friend a smile.

"Well you better get going bastard, or you're gonna miss your chance." Lovino grumbled.

"Right, I will see you all later, goodbye." Kiku said, as he left the room.

"Kiku." Heracles' (very) slightly raised voice caught the Baku's attention from the other side of the hall. Kiku had walked into class, only to find it empty and sadly void of his missing book. Not sure what else to do, Kiku had started walking back down the hallway, not really sure where to search for his Greek friend and missing binder. When he heard Heracles' voice from behind him, Kiku spun around. Heracle's was slowly jogging towards him, his backpack slung over one shoulder, and Kiku's binder held tightly in the other arm.

"I'm glad I found you…Kiku." Heracles said as he stopped in front of Kiku. "You forgot your binder in class."

"My apologies Heracles. Thank you for getting it for me." Kiku said politely as he took his binder back.

"Are you…feeling well? It is not like you to leave class early…or forget your things." Heracles asked, his concerned green eyes boring into Kiku. How Heracles had figured out about Kiku's general distaste for skipping classes, Kiku would probably never know, maybe he was just good at reading people.

"I am alright." Kiku said, not really sure what else he could say on the topic. He gasped as Heracles pressed the back of his hand to Kiku's forehead.

"You don't have a fever…so that's good." Heracles said, either oblivious or outright ignoring the blush on Kiku's face and serious discomfort that he was in.

"Please don't touch me." Kiku whispered hoarsely. "You are violating my personal space."

"Oh…sorry. I was just worried…that's all." Heracles said softly, taking his hand off of Kiku's forehead and taking a step back.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I worried you Heracles." Kiku said, his voice calmer. Heracles still looked worried though. Kiku sighed, he was going to have to tell Heracles what was wrong if he wanted to ease the Grecian's worries. And the last thing he wanted was to worry the friendly, relaxed, cat-loving boy.

"It's just," Kiku stopped and sighed, he had no idea how to tell Heracles. It wasn't like this sort of thing happened often, most people don't sleep in public, and even fewer sleep deep enough to have an actual nightmare.

"What's wrong Kiku? You can tell me." Heracles said reassuringly.

"You were having a nightmare in class. It was distracting me, that's all." Kiku said, refusing to look at Heracles.

"What?" Heracles asked, sincerely confused. "Why would you be distracted by my nightmare about Sadik?"

"Sadik? The Turkish boy? You were having a nightmare about him?" Kiku asked, whipping his head up to look at Heracles in surprise.

"Yes. I always have nightmares about him. It's so scary. I can barely close my eyes without being haunted by him." Heracles grumbled, a darkness in his eyes.

"Oh. That's really strange Heracles." Kiku said honestly. Heracles chuckled, his carefree aura returning.

"It is isn't it? But why was my nightmare bothering you? Was I talking in my sleep again?" Heracles asked.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm a Baku, a nightmare eater. I'm just not very good at suppressing that side of me yet." Kiku answered.

"I'm sorry…for distracting you. I'll try and stay awake from now on. But I don't mind you…um…eating my nightmares, or whatever." Heracles said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You don't?" Kiku asked, taken aback.

"No, although I don't really understand how you could eat nightmares. It's very strange…is it your soul that does the eating, and if so, does that mean our nightmares are a part of our soul-"

"Yes, well, thank you Heracles, for being so understanding. And for grabbing my binder. But I should really be getting back to my friends in the library. I will see you later." Kiku said, purposefully interrupting Heracles before he could branch off onto one of his philosophical tangents. Kiku had accidentally prompted a rant during their lab the other day, and while it had certainly been fascinating, it had been extremely time consuming. Kiku hated cutting Heracles off, it was rather impolite, but the last rant had lasted for two hours after the lab had ended, and Kiku didn't really have time to be polite and patient, he had a lot of studying to do, and another class in a little while.

"Oh, okay…Good bye Kiku." Heracles said, before the two boys parted ways. Kiku to reunite with his other friends, and Heracles to most likely go and find some stray cats to cuddle with.

**_So, Kiku's a Baku. Besides the whole rhyming factor, I couldn't resist the idea of a dream related species. It was just too perfect with Heracles' tendency towards napping. But it was kind of hard to pick, there are so many neat mythical Japanese creatures. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited and reviewed, you Birdies are awesome!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Matthew

_** Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update. You have my apologies. But hopefully I'll make it up to you guys by giving you part 1 of the Ludwig fiasco. Thank you so much to everyone who has been following and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. You guys are awesome! **_

Matthew was making his way across campus after finishing his last class of the day. The campus grounds were actually pretty nice, with lots of gardens and nice walkways. Matthew was currently walking behind several of the larger buildings, walking on short grass rather than on the sidewalk. There were a few trees providing shade, and because he wasn't walking directly through the center of campus, there weren't that many people around. It was still pretty early, so he figured he would go study in the library for a bit, even if his friends most likely wouldn't be there at this time. Matthew didn't really mind being alone, he was kind of used to it. And if he was being honest, he kind of missed it. For the past couple of weeks since school had started he had had very little time to himself, which wasn't exactly a bad thing, he really did like hanging out with his friends. Actually, he really liked having friends. Matthew had never really had that many friends growing up. For the longest time it had just been him and Alfred, which had been ok, except Al had a tendency to ignore his younger brother, just like their parents did. It wasn't really Al's fault, or their parents; it was just that Matthew didn't demand much attention. Matthew was perfectly fine being the quiet, perfect child who made meals for his forgetful family, and made sure his brother did all his homework, and cleaned the house when his parents were too busy. Matthew liked the responsibility, but as a result he'd had a lonely childhood. Matthew wasn't the type to make friends easily; he was just too quiet and nervous around people. The only real reason he even had friends at University was a lucky fluke. Both of his parents were respected members of the mythical creature community, and as it so happened, so were Lovino and Feliciano's parents. Matthew met Lovino at a big pompous Christmas party. And the two had bonded over their shared position of least favorite brothers in their families. While Lovino and Matthew had very different ways of handling their loneliness and general lack of self-confidence (thanks to less than spectacular parenting), they had a found a kinship in their misery. It was because of his friendship with Lovino that Matthew was introduced to Toris and Emil, and later to Feliks, Feliciano, and Kiku. While Matthew was certainly grateful for the friendship, he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by it. And the loud German albino had not been making things easy on him. Why the handsome older boy had taken a liking to the Canadian, Matthew could not fathom. But over the past week, Matthew had found himself cornered by Gilbert on several occasions. Not to say that talking to him was unpleasant, because it was very pleasant, it's just that Matthew really needed some time to himself.

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert shouted out. Matthew sighed tiredly as he stopped to wait for the inevitable. Sure enough, in the next instant Gilbert ran up behind Matthew and wrapped the thinner boy tightly in warm, pale arms.

"Hiya Birdie." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"H-i-i Gilbert." Matthew stuttered slightly. "Did you need something?" The Canadian gently attempted to extract himself from Gilberts embrace, but ultimately found that he was being held to tightly to succeed. And he didn't really mind anyway, it was kind of nice being held by someone every once in a while. Although it was a little weird when he'd only known the person for a few weeks.

"Nah, just wanted to come say hi." Gilbert said genuinely, before getting his trademark grin and squeezed Matthew a little tighter against his chest. "Isn't that awesome of me."

"Yeah, awesome." Matthew said with an amused roll of his eyes.

"So, where you heading Birdie?" Gilbert asked, Matthew's back still pressed against his chest.

"I was gonna go study in the library." Matthew said, before instantly regretting it.

"Why? That's totally unawesome. And you're too awesome to do something so unawesome. Why don't you come hang out with me for a bit?" Gilbert said, smiling hopefully at the last bit. Matthew didn't have the heart to turn him down directly; it would be kind of rude.

"Um, what did you have in mind eh?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I could take you out for dinner." Gilbert said with a coy smirk. Matthew immediately blushed bright red.

"O-o-oh w-w-ell that's very nice of you Gilbert, but-" Matthew started to say, still blushing furiously and stuttering. Gilbert chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it Birdie, I was kidding. Although it was worth a try." He said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I don't really know what we could do. I just don't want to study, I'm too awesome to study."

"Oh, okay, well, I guess we could just hang out and chat, or something." Matthew said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Gilbert had sort of asked him out, but then sort of withdrawn his proposal. Emphasis on sort of. Matthew wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

"Sounds awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

"DUDE! GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Alfred's thunderous voice startled both Gilbert and Matthew.

"Uh oh." Matthew mumbled. Gilbert was about to let go of Matthew just as Alfred ran up and forcefully ripped Gilbert away and shoved him to the ground.

"HEY! That was totally not awesome!" Gilbert yelled angrily at the enraged Thunderbird.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HARRASSING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Alfred yelled.

"He wasn't really harassing me Alfred, he was just being nice." Matthew said. _I think._ He added to himself. Alfred didn't seem to hear him regardless.

"I wasn't harassing him!" Gilbert yelled angrily as he pulled himself off of the ground. "If he wanted me to let go all he had to do was ask! Harassing people is totally unawesome, I would never do that!" Gilbert yelled angrily. Matthew wondered at that fact, it actually had never crossed his mind to ask Gilbert to let go, maybe that was his subconscious sending him a message. Or he just needed to grow a backbone and stand up for himself.

"THE HELL MATTIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM TO GET OFF OF YOU!" Alfred yelled at his brother. Matthew winced.

"Please don't yell at me, Al." Matthew said softly as he started picking at the sleeve of his sweater nervously. Alfred just glared at Matthew before turning his angry blue gaze back to Gilbert.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Alfred yelled.

"What? No! Not unless Matthew asks me to! I like hanging out with Birdie, he's totally awesome! Almost as awesome as me." Gilbert said stubbornly. Matthew cringed at the sight of his brother's face contorting in anger; this wasn't going to end well at all. For all his faults, Alfred had a tendency to be extremely over protective of his little brother. Matthew couldn't help but wonder at the irony of having a brother who ignored you half the time only to suddenly show up to be overprotective later. Alfred let out a loud yell and punched Gilbert in the jaw. Hard. Gilbert let out a cry of pain as he hit the ground. He turned back to Alfred, his eyes glowing red. Matthew's eyes widened at the sight of Gilberts body shifting. Black feathers emerged from his body as it began to shift, much like Alfred's, into that of large bird. But unlike Alfred, Gilbert's body was that of a huge jet-black raven with glowing red eyes. Gilbert let out a screech while Alfred began to shift as well. In a matter of seconds, Matthew found himself standing beside two massive birds. One a great golden eagle, and the other a pure black raven.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Alfred yelled as he attacked Gilbert, wings flapping and electricity sparking from his feathers.

"NEIN!" Gilbert snarled in reply as he defended himself against Alfred's strong beak. Gilbert let out a screech and dug his talons into Alfred's side, earning an angry scream from the Thunderbird. But Alfred retaliated, using his beak to yank out several of Gilberts feathers. Gilbert let out a cry of pain as the two struggled in each other's grip.

"Stop." Matthew said, his voice too quiet to be heard. He turned and looked around for help, not sure what else he could do. Relief overwhelmed him when he saw Feliciano and Ludwig leaving a building a little ways away. Matthew took off at a sprint towards his friend's brother.

"Feli! Ludwig! Help, my brother and Gilbert got into a fight." Matthew exclaimed as loudly as possible (for him at least) as he approached the two. Feliciano's eyes widened in surprised when he saw the two birds fighting a little ways away.

"Shit." Ludwig snarled before taking off at a run towards his brother. Matthew and Feliciano followed right behind.

"GILBERT! Stop this!" Ludwig yelled as he ran up and grabbed one of his brother large wings in an attempt to drag him away from the Tunderbird. Ludwig was unsuccessful however as his brother yanked his wing away and spun around to attack Alfred again.

"STOP BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY HURT EACH OTHER!" Ludwig yelled loudly as he struggled to separate the large birds, which were considerably larger than himself.

"Should we go get help?" Feliciano asked in concern.

"We can't, they could get kicked out of the school if they were caught." Matthew replied, tears were starting to well up in his eyes. Suddenly there was a sickening crack as Alfred's wing slammed into Ludwig's head with brutal force, sending the blond to the ground.

"Brother!" Gilbert exclaimed, snapping out of his rage induced rampage.

"OH SHIT! DUDE, ARE YOU OKAY?" Alfred asked as he too came to his sense

"Luddy!" Feliciano cried out. The German pulled himself up to his knees but he didn't look at the others, instead, he reached his hand into his mouth and pulled something bloody out. He stared down at his now bloody hand in horror.

"Bruder." He whispered hoarsely.

"Ludwig, what happened? Show me?" Gilbert asked in a panic as his body partially changed back into a human form, although he kept enough feathers to maintain at least a little modesty. Alfred too regained humanish form and walked over to stand just behind where Gilbert had crouched down beside Ludwig. Matthew and Feliciano crept over. Ludwig didn't say anything, just stared in horror down into his hand.

"Shit." Gilbert hissed as he picked the item out of Ludwig's hand. "Alfred, get Arthur! NOW!" Gilbert yelled as he turned to the American.

"What? Why?" Alfred asked.

"JUST GO! There's not much time! NOW VERDAMMIT!" Gilbert yelled. For once Alfred didn't say anything, just shifted back into full Thunderbird form and took off to look for the mage.

"Luddy what's going on?" Feliciano asked as he reached over to place his hand on Ludwig's arm.

"Nein!" Ludwig exclaimed as Feliciano got close, Ludwig stumbled away and backed against the side of one of the school buildings nearby.

"Just stay away Feli!" Ludwig said.

"What? I don't understand." Feliciano whimpered.

"Gil, what's going on?" Matthew asked, turning to look at the panicked albino. Matthew glanced at the object in Gilbert's hand.

"Is that a coin?" Matthew asked as he looked at the bloody coin, which was broken into several smaller pieces.

"Ja." Gilbert whispered hoarsely. "It was the only thing keeping my brother human." He explained before trying to approach Ludwig.

"No, stay away brother!" Ludwig exclaimed as Gilbert tried to approach. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ludwig what are you talking about? Why would you hurt Gilbert?" Feliciano had started crying.

"He's not going to hurt anybody. Okay, Luddy, you hear me; everything is going to be fine. Just hang on, we'll figure out something. Arthur knows the spell his parents used on the coin, we just have to do it again." Gilbert said.

"There's no time, I don't know how long it's going to take. But even if Arthur gets here on time, we don't have another coin." Ludwig said.

"We'll figure something out, Luddy, I promise you." Gilbert said, fierce determination glinting in his red eyes.

"What kind of a coin do you need, Gilbert?" Matthew asked softly from where he stood next to Feliciano.

"It has to be made of gold, and we'll need to make a new piercing too. It was hooked onto Luddy's tongue, that's how we got the stupid thing to work." Gilbert said.

"I don't understand." Feliciano sobbed.

"Ludwig's a Nachzehner." Gilbert said softly. "If you don't know what that means, well, you're about to find out soon."

"No, get them out of here, Gilbert. I can't let them get hurt." Ludwig begged, his face betraying how frightened he was. "Please-" Ludwig said before he started choking, spitting up black bile.

"Ludwig, hang on, okay little brother, we'll figure this out." Gilbert said.

"I think I know where we can get a coin." Matthew said to Gilbert before turning to Feliciano.

"Feli, do you have Feliks' phone number?" Matthew asked. The Italian nodded and pulled his cell phone out, handing it over to Matthew.

"What are you doing Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"I have an idea." Matthew said as he held the phone to his ear, waiting for Feliks to answer.

_** Please leave a review if you are so inspired, I would love to hear your feedback. **_

_**BTW Gilbert is a Nachtkrapp, I'll probably go into more detail explaining him later on, I just couldn't really fit an explanation into this chapter without it being weird, not that there's really much to explain but whatever.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Happy New Years everybody. Here's the next chapter for you guys.**_

_** Enjoy~**_

Toris heaved a sigh as he sat at his table in the library. He was happy to find that there weren't any other students nearby. His mood was very downcast as he lifted a black sack out of his backpack and set it on the table. The week wasn't even half over and already the sack was almost full. With a sad groan Toris sank his head into his hands. He couldn't say exactly how long he sat like that, wallowing in self-pity, but he was roused by the sound of someone sitting down in the seat across from him.

"Like, hi, Tori. What's up?" Feliks asked. Toris pulled his head out of his hands to look dejectedly at his blonde friend.

"Hey, like what's wrong Toris. Are you ok?" Feliks asked in concern.

"I'm fine Feliks." Toris said in a manner that was not even remotely convincing.

"Oh come on, like let me help. Tell me what's wrong Toris." Feliks said. Toris didn't say anything; instead he pushed the bag across the table to Feliks. Confused, Feliks carefully peeked into the bag before dumping its contents onto the table.

"Whoa." He said softly. "Is this just from the last three days?" Feliks asked glancing up at Toris. The Lithuanian just nodded.

"It's getting worse." Toris groaned. "What am I going to do Feliks?"

"Well, to start off, you are totally giving me this gorgeous necklace." Feliks said as he started sorting through the assortment of items, pulling out a pretty necklace and holding it up to admire. The items that had been dumped out of the bag were a hodgepodge: there was some jewelry, some cash, a couple of pencils, a calculator, a couple of energy bars, a couple of small bottles of alcohol and a variety of other oddities.

"Sure, it's not like I'll be able to find the owners anyway." Toris said sadly.

"Hey, like snap out of it Toris. It's not your fault, it's just what you are." Feliks said.

"A thief." Toris spat out in disgust.

"An Aitvaras. It's like totally not your fault, Toris. You can't help it; you don't even realize when you steal the stuff. This is not your fault." Feliks said as he reached over to grab his friend's hand. Toris just stared sadly at his and Feliks' intertwined hands.

"I don't even understand why it's getting so bad. I'm only supposed to steal when I have a master to serve, and last time I checked, I don't." Toris grumbled as he glanced up at Feliks.

"I don't know why either, but it's still not your fault. You don't mean to do it and you can't control it. So you totally shouldn't get all sad about it." Feliks said.

"I guess." Toris said sadly. Feliks sighed irritably.

"Alright, tell you what Toris. You and I are going shopping and I am going to totally cheer you up. I, like, totally saw this gorgeous skirt the other day at the mall, and I think I could totally pull it off. And I need someone to help me like, make sure I don't look bad or anything, so you are totally coming with me." Feliks said. Toris smiled slightly.

"Okay Feliks." He said. Feliks grinned broadly.

"Great! This is going to be great Toris! Okay, lets get this stuff cleaned up and then we're going to, like, have the greatest time ever." Feliks chirped happily. Toris couldn't help smiling slightly at his friend's enthusiasm; it was practically contagious. 

* * *

><p>Toris chuckled softly to himself as he watched his friend twirl around in a long skirt. Feliks was admiring himself in the mirror of the change room.<p>

"So, like, what do you think." Feliks said as he posed. Toris blushed slightly.

"You look good Feliks." Toris said.

"I know _I_ look good, I like always look good. I'm talking about the skirt, is it like, too much blue, I'm thinking of maybe trying to find something red, or pink. Oh, I like can't decide." Feliks pouted. Toris smiled as he watched his friend, he couldn't help it, when he was around Feliks he either found it amusing or exhausting. It was one extreme or the other. And Toris was happy that on this particular day hey was finding his Polish friend rather entertaining. Feliks caught Toris' smile and grinned back.

"I'm like, totally hot aren't I Tori." Feliks said with a wink that, combined with the statement, made Toris blush bright red. Feliks giggled lightly before stopping upon hearing his phone ring.

"That's weird, normally the guys just text." Feliks said as he walked over and answered his phone.

"Like hi. Oh hey Matthew. What…yeah…I'll have to check but I can totally find some for you…Yeah of course, is everything alright?... What?...okay, yeah, I'm with Toris right now but we'll head right over…See you in a bit." Feliks said as he hung up the phone, his face considerably more concerned.

"What's wrong?" Toris asked.

"Emergency with Ludwig. They need me to make a tongue piercing with a gold coin." Feliks said thoughtfully, his normally chipper voice considerably quieter.

"Do you have a gold coin?" Toris asked. Feliks shot his friend an 'are you, like, kidding me right now,' look.

"Honey, I'm a Karzelek, of course I like have a gold coin on me. Now come on, we have to get back to campus." Feliks said as he took off towards the front of the store.

"Wait! Feliks, aren't you going to at least change your clothes?" Toris called after him.

"No time, Tori, now come on!" Feliks called over his shoulder as he started running towards the checkout counter. Toris sighed in exasperation, but smiled anyway as he pursued his polish friend.

* * *

><p>Feliks and Toris were almost to Matthew's location when they came across Kiku and Heracles lounging on the grass under the shade of a tree.<p>

"Feliks, is everything alright?" Kiku called as he spotted his friend running in a long blue skirt with Toris trailing behind.

"Oh, like hey Kiku. Can't talk, emergency with Ludwig or something." Feliks said as he paused slightly, he was breathing heavily.

"Do you need help?" Kiku asked as he stood up, Heracles sat up beside him, watching the exchange with interest.

"Sure, come along, but we gotta hurry. Mattie sounded like, totally upset." Feliks said as he shot off with Toris panting behind him.

"Should we go see if we can help…or something?" Heracles said.

"I suppose, I hope everything is alright." Kiku said as he started walking after Feliks. Heracles stood up and followed after him, both walking at a much slower pace than the blonde and his Lithuanian friend.

* * *

><p>Feliks gasped in horror at the sight before him. Ludwig was doubled over and vomiting black bile across the ground. Gilbert was standing a little ways away, watching nervously and trying to offer his brother comfort from a distance, he kept glancing at the sky like he was looking for something. Feliciano was sobbing into Matthew's shoulder.<p>

"Like, what the hell." Feliks breathed as he came to rest beside the Canadian and distraught Italian.

"Geez." Toris whispered under his breath as he caught sight of Ludwig. Heracles and Kiku walked over as well. Kiku stayed standing by his friends, while Heracles walked a little bit further to stand beside Gilbert.

"A Nachzehrer. How'd you get him on campus…I thought they were one of the few species that had mandatory quarantine." Heracles said.

"The faculty doesn't know about him. We just wrote him off as a generic vampire." Gilbert explained. Heracles just hummed in reply.

"Did you get the coin?" Matthew asked as he glanced at Feliks.

"What? Oh yeah, like, just give me a sec." Feliks said as he slipped his bag off of his shoulder and started shifting through it. Along with books and a computer, his bag had numerous pockets, which the Karzelek had stuffed with a variety of gems and precious metals. Karzelek were a species of dwarf with an uncanny knack for finding precious metals and minerals. Karzelek were also known to have a temper, and be good at guiding miners out of caves, but neither of those traits had much influence on Feliks these days. Feliks was startled out of searching by a loud wheezing cough from Ludwig. Everyone focused their attention on the German blonde, each feeling completely useless.

"Come on, Lud, hold on." Gilbert begged his brother. Ludwig didn't reply, instead his body tensed and he stood straight up, his back slamming painfully against the wall of the building they were behind. His face was pale and rapidly turning to a sickly shade of gray. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself as his body started to shake. Then the first real change happened as his hair started to turn black. The blackness spread from his roots up to the tips of his formerly blonde hair. His face seemed to become sunken, and his breathing slowed until it became a very slow wheezing sound.

"Shit." Gilbert whispered under his breath. Slowly Ludwig slid to the ground until he was sitting, his eyes were still closed, his arms tightly wrapped around him. Everyone stared as Ludwig's formerly missing shadow spread out across the ground. As the shadow spread, the grass beneath it wilted and turned black as it died.

"Alright, nobody touch his shadow, and nobody let him bite or scratch you. He'll be sluggish at first; it's been a long time since he's been like this. But Nachzehrer are, among other things, soul suckers. If he's able to puncture your skin in any way he'll be able to consume your soul, and after you're dead, he'll eat the rest of your body. Ludwig has no control of himself when he's like this, but I'd highly recommend you guys leaving if you value your safety." Gilbert said in a hushed voice. "And for God's sake, no sudden sounds or movements, once he wakes up a bit anything could set him off." Gilbert hissed.

"Kiku mentioned that you and Ludwig were brothers." Heracles said, concern etched on his normally relaxed face. "If that's the case, it is you who should be running. Nachzehrer don't need to puncture the skin of their family to suck their soul." Heracles' glanced at Gilbert nervously.

"Long story. But don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Gilbert said.

"Feliks, the coin." Matthew hissed softly, refusing to peel his eyes away from Ludwig. Ludwig looked like a corpse, his formally powerful body seemed to have partially collapsed into himself, his skin looked like a grotesque mix of yellow and grey, his now black hair had fallen over his closed eyes somewhat and he was barely breathing.

"Right." Feliks said as he started searching through his bag. His fingers were trembling, and that was making it very hard for him to search through his messy supplies.

There was a pound of wings, and everyone glanced up momentarily to spot Alfred in full Thunderbird form flying towards them quickly while struggling to keep Arthur wrapped in his talons. The mage was protesting aggressively. Carefully, Alfred dropped Arthur to the ground before landing just behind him and shifting into partially human form.

"You bloody git! What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur growled at the American. Alfred didn't respond since he was preoccupied with looking at Ludwig.

"Dude, what the fuck." Alfred muttered in an unusually quiet voice as he walked over to Gilbert. Arthur, surprised at being ignored by the Thunderbird, finally took notice of the situation around him.

"Bloody hell." He whispered as he quickly whispered a spell putting a protective blue force field of magic around the formerly blonde German.

"How did this happen?" Arthur growled as he held the spell in place with his hands.

"It was an accident." Both Gilbert and Alfred said simultaneously.

"Classes are going to be out soon." Kiku whispered nervously as he glanced around.

"It's a miracle no one has noticed us yet." Toris added softly. Gilbert swore in German.

"Yo, don't worry about it bro." Alfred said with one of his dazzling smiled. "I'll take care of distracting the campus, it's the least I can do. You guys just take care of Ludwig." Alfred said as he glanced nervously at the corpse-like boy.

"What are you going to do, Alfred?" Matthew asked nervously, he was still trying to comfort Feliciano, who was still in a state of distraught shock.

"What I do best." Alfred said as he reached over to the pile of discarded clothing and backpacks that had been created when he and Gilbert had started fighting. Grabbing his phone out of his bag, he quickly dialed Mathias's number.

"Yo, Mat, it's Al. We need a distraction at the North side of campus…Emergency dude, red alert…Grab Yao and Berwald and meet me there." Alfred said before hanging up.

"What the hell are you planning?" Gilbert asked while still keeping one eye nervously on his brother.

"To save all of our asses. Just get Ludwig under control and me and the guys will keep the faculty blissfully unaware." Alfred said as he shifted back to full Thunderbird form and took off again.

Everyone flinched as a thick growl from Ludwig caught their attention.

"Luddy?" Feliciano whimpered softly. Ludwig didn't answer, instead, his hands shifted until his right hand became tightly wrapped around the thumb on his left hand. His legs stretched out and he sat a little straighter. Then his left eye shot open. His formerly bright blue eyes had glazed over with a layer of white mucus. Feliciano lifted a hand over his mouth to stifle his sob.

"Ludwig." Gilbert whispered sadly.

"I found the coin!" Feliks announced a little too loudly. There was a loud snap of electric light as Ludwig lunged forward and rammed into Arthur's magic wall. Arthur was pushed back a bit at the force. Ludwig was snarling to reveal jaws filled with sharp piranha like teeth.

"Damn, the wanker is strong." Arthur said through gritted teeth. Ludwig, or rather the relatively mindless monster he'd become, seemed to acknowledge that he couldn't break through the magic. He took a few steps back, he now had both eyes open and his hands were clenched together, his fingernails digging into his own sickly flesh.

"Feliks, hurry up and get the coin ready." Toris said, his voice trembling slightly.

"You know the spell right?" Gilbert asked Arthur.

"Yes, I know the bloody spell, but I'm not going to be able to hold up this one and curse the coin at the same time." Arthur huffed.

"I can keep Gilbert under control…for a while at least." Heracles said softly before the others were distracted by loud commotion from the other side of campus. Even Ludwig went silent at the sound of the brutally loud roars from the other side of campus.

"Looks like Alfred and the others have started." Matthew said softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I made some modifications to Ludwig's capabilities as a Nachzehrer. Mostly because none of the myths I could find online really had an explanation as to how Nachzehrer actually kill people, but I found a few that hinted at potentially psychic capabilities. It got a little weird and the explanations were vague, so i figured consuming souls was probably a decent enough substitute for murder through telepathy or whatever the actual myth is. I'm not an expert on mythology people, you can't really expect much from me, I assure you I will disappoint. Also, I couldn't find an official description of what Nachzehrer actually look like, so I made it up along with the method for keeping him human, since that isn't an actual thing. Hopefully you don't mind all of these changes. <strong>_

_** I'll try and update again soon, but I keep getting sidetracked with ideas for other Hetalia **_**_fan fiction (seriously, I've started like eight different stories, I just haven't posted any of them yet.) But you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter, sorry for all the inconsistency though. _**


End file.
